Heretofore, in the prior art, various types of slam-shut valves have used different latch mechanisms with different kinds of reset assemblies. If a lever carried the valve element and was pivotally mounted on a transversed shaft, it would be affixed thereto so that simple rotation of the shaft would raise the lever and valve elements to a re-latching position. This had the dual disadvantage of excessive wear of the components and difficulty of assembly of the reset assembly within the housing. Also, to be considered, is the lack of safety feature in that rotation of the shaft may be required for closing, or after closing might result in accidental resetting of the slam-shut valve.
Also, if an equalizing valve was present, it was always separate from the reset mechanism and individually operated.